


Сознание определяет бытие

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Takagi Yumie/Alexander Anderson, Takagi Yumiko/Alexander Anderson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Юми нужно было обращаться осторожнее со своими желаниями
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сознание определяет бытие

Искариоты не исповедуются. Они не посещают мессы. Они редкие гости в храмах и обителях. Несмотря на монашеский чин, ни один мирянин не слышал их наставлений. Юми не знает ни одного брата во Христе, ни одной сестры, которые захотели бы принять отпущение грехов.  
Если допустимо так говорить, Искариоты — коллекционеры, собиратели грехов.  
Юми слышит иногда эти монологи, полные презрения к себе: «Если бы вы знали, что я делал в своей жизни…» — за этими словами, полными раскаяния и ненависти — гордыня. Еще один грех за маской милосердия, и произносящий эти слова в глубине души гордится каждым своим падением.  
Чем глубже в Ад, тем приятнее соседи.  
Среди калейдоскопа мерзостей, ужасов и преступлений ее соблазны выглядят поначалу жалкими и смешными, вполне достойными монашеского чина.  
Сперва Юмико говорит Юмиэ: как бы я хотела, чтобы он на меня посмотрел, чтобы он меня заметил. Чтобы похвалил, погладил по голове, приголубил. Он такой большой, такой теплый и мягкий на вид, но сильный, словно дерево. Юмиэ мысленно с ней соглашается и вздыхает: отец Андерсон так часто таскает на закорках мальчишек, а к девочкам вообще не прикасается. Будто избегает нас.  
Потом Юмиэ говорит Юмико: мне хочется прикоснуться к этой тоненькой полоске кожи, которая между воротничком и подбородком. Колоратка такая белая, такая яркая, а кожа у падре — смуглая, даже на вид шершавая и колючая от щетины. Мягкое на жестком и шершавом — мне так интересно, как это, на что похоже. Юмико краснеет и говорит ей: однажды я видела, как он бреется, накинув полотенце на шею. Он делает это быстро и небрежно, а вот шрам — с ним он возится долго. Осторожно. Он такой закрытый, такой неприступный, кроме этой полоски кожи да вечно обветренного, потрепанного ветром и солнечным светом лица не видно ничего. Ни к чему нельзя прикоснуться. Колючий не только его подбородок, даже волосы его на вид — не мягкие, не пушистые, а жесткие, будто иглы у ежика.  
Однажды Юмико просыпается среди ночи и долго-долго смотрит в потолок. Потом, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, она осторожно прикасается к своей груди — такая чужая, ненужная Господу часть ее тела, которой никогда не вскормить младенца. Но она говорит Юмиэ: иногда я представляю, что груди моей касаются губы. И это сладко, это горько, это страшно. Юмиэ отвечает ей: я часто думаю, какие на вкус его губы. Я хочу познать его, но…  
Они вздыхают. Они обмениваются признаниями и фантазиями. И сперва они полны той невинной нежности, которую они с трудом припоминают из книжек, прочитанных в раннем юношестве (небольшая монетка в копилке их общих грехов). Поцелуи, ласки, прикосновения. Чтобы он смотрел глаза в глаза. Чтобы был мужем для жены, как было завещано Господом. Чтобы был с ней, в ней и для нее.  
И с этой мысли начинается настоящее падение во Тьму.  
Юмиэ говорит ей: ненавижу Хайнкель. Не всегда, но иногда, вот в такие дни. Почему она все время трется рядом с ним? И о чем они болтают часами? Она же из чертовой Ломбардии, воображает себя австриячкой! Холодная и скучная! А он смеется! У нее же ни одной приличной шутки нет!  
Юмико отвечает: он все время с Максвеллом. То они орут друг на друга, то спорят, то ругаются так, что стены трясутся. Максвелл не нравится мне — он слишком красивый, слишком порочный. Я боюсь этого греха, потому что мне с ним не потягаться. С этими его длинными волосами, женоподобным личиком и талией, которая тоньше моей.  
Наперебой они перебирают всех, кто просто оказывался рядом с ним, дышал одним с ним воздухом. Они злословят и склоняют на все лады. Они ревнуют — и не скрывают этого от самих себя. Ревность — еще одна тоненькая тропинка в Ад. Но им милее другая.  
Их телесные, чувственные фантазии все страннее, все чудаковатее. Юмико и Юмиэ засыпают и просыпаются с убеждением, что отец Андерсон — он их, их личный, их собственный. Им даже не нужно грехопадение наяву — ночные химеры слишком сладкие, так что и реальность может разочаровать на их фоне. И столь же быстро, как возникла их любовь, начинает возникать… скука.  
Юмиэ говорит: я думаю, любовь неполноценное чувство. Оно однобоко, лишено опоры. Для сильного, искреннего чувства нужно страдание. Нужна потеря. Юмико, помолчав, соглашается с ней.  
Так их грех растет на их груди по ночам, питаясь соками их фантазий. В конечном счете они сходятся в мысли, что любовь их будет нужной, станет важной, лишь тогда, когда отец Андерсон умрет.  
Что это за любовь без потери, без надрыва? Что это за любовь, если она не замешана на грехе, на желании смерти?  
Улыбаясь по утрам отцу Андерсону, они думают иногда: ах, как бы это было тонко. Как бы было изящно. Лучше всего — у нас на глазах. У нас на руках.  
Они кротко опускают глаза, бормочут: да, конечно, отец Андерсон, и удаляются на очередную миссию, волоча за собой неподъемную, но столь необходимую любому Искариоту ношу грехов, среди которых отныне есть самый тяжкий для них, но тот, без которого немыслима жизнь.  
Им пока невдомек, что грех их, насытившийся ими, испивший их до дна, пустил корни в жизнь столь глубоко, что ожил, развернулся и расцвел.  
И ему ничего более не остается, кроме как воплотиться в жизнь.


End file.
